The overall objective of this research is to achieve a better understanding of the binaural auditory system. Specifically, the critical band will be measured in human subjects under conditions which produce masking-level differences. These conditions produce critical bandwidths which differ from those measured under monaural conditions and the data are expected to lead to a more broadly based concept of binaural processing than is now extant.